La Venganza de la Reina Ana
by powerdark
Summary: Escondida en un cajón vació en la bodega; afuera el retumbar de los cañones, el crujir de la madera al astillarse y el chocar furioso de las espadas en la pelea que acontecía sobre su cabeza. Y pensar que sólo hace unos días todo era tan tranquilo...


_**Piratas, la venganza de la reina Ana**_

_[Prólogo]_

**Autoras: **_Powerdark y Jek Scarlet_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><em>Escondida en un cajón vació en la bodega; afuera el retumbar de los cañones, el crujir de la madera al astillarse y el chocar furioso de las espadas en la pelea que acontecía sobre su cabeza.<em>

_Y pensar que sólo hace unos días todo era tan tranquilo..._

* * *

><p>Despertó esa mañana al igual que muchas otras, el sol acariciaba su rostro y el piar de las aves en su canto tranquilo alegraban su mañana.<p>

Se levantó de su cama dejando expuesto su camisón azul cielo de encaje, rápidamente se puso sus ropas, puesto que no era propio de una señorita estar en camisón por ningún lugar, siquiera su propia alcoba; eso sería una indecencia fuese donde fuese. Se colocó un vestido azul con pequeños detalles en blanco y encaje azul cielo. Luego de peinarse abandonó su habitación.

En cuanto salió de su habitación y camino algunos pasos, diviso a algunos soldados corriendo por los pasillos alarmados.

— ¿Ocurre algo, caballeros? —preguntó con su armoniosa voz. El que parecía ser el general se detuvo, haciendo una reverencia a la princesa antes de contestar.

—Mi señora, hay piratas en el mercado. Nada de qué preocuparse. Si me disculpa —dijo para seguir a sus compañeros y emprender la marcha nuevamente.

—Miyako—le llamaron del otro extremo del pasillo.

La princesa Momoko llegó hasta ella con una sonrisa. No hacía mucho tiempo que estaba ahí, había llegado hace unas semanas por la alarmante cantidad de robos en su país.

— ¿Te apetece tomar el té?

La rubia asintió, antes de ambas dirigirse a la azotea, donde las esperaba una mesa ya lista con ricos pasteles y té de manzanilla. Luego de haber terminado sus alimentos como era debido, comenzaron a platicar disfrutando desde lo alto, la vista del pueblo y del mar, así como también de las grandes embarcaciones que llegaban a puerto y de las que navegaban lejos perdiéndose en el horizonte.

—Así que el alboroto de esta mañana fue por unos chicos, ¿no creen que exageran un poco? —preguntó la princesa del reino Akatsutsumi, observando a su amiga quien tomaba el té tranquilamente, acto seguido dejo la taza en un pequeño platillo para posteriormente mirar a su pelirroja amiga con una sonrisa.

—No son unos chicos; eran piratas princesa —luego de pronunciadas esas palabras, la de ojos zafiro cubrió su boca con una mano, avergonzada por lo dicho. Su amiga había viajado por el mismo problema y ella lo único que hacía era recordárselo—. Mis disculpas Momoko.

—No hay problema —dijo—, además, si logran capturarlos podremos encontrar a los responsables del robo del libro de mi templo —añadió.

Ella había abandonado su reino porque corría peligro al permanecer allí, también porque quería capturar a los responsables de aquel robo tan atroz. Pero, tenía una leve pista de quien era el responsable de aquello.

* * *

><p>Una morena de hermosos ojos color jade caminaba por el mercado, a su alrededor las personas gritaban ofreciendo comida y una que otra baratija, algunos se les quedaban viendo cuando pasaban frente a sus puestos, pues venia acompañada de tres chicas; dos gemelas, y un chico.<p>

La forma peculiar de sus vestimentas también era razón de miradas. Quien encabezaba la marcha vestía un pantalón negro y camisa blanca, traía varios anillos, unas botas negras y un cinturón verde, que se asemejaba mucho a una bufanda alrededor de su cintura, un arete con una pequeña monedita extraña y dos espadas en su espalda formando una "X". Los demás que la acompañaban vestían atuendos similares.

Nadie se atrevía a decir nada o siquiera acercarse a ofrecerles algo. Un niño que corría por el mercado chocó con ella.

—Lo siento —se disculpó la pequeña criatura débilmente, la joven sólo sonrió y alboroto el cabello del infante.

—Ten más cuidado —le dijo al pequeño quien reía por el afecto recibido. EL momento fue arruinado cuando una mujer gritó.

Una mujer de apariencia rica se dirigió hacia ellos con una expresión molesta.

—Aléjense de mi hijo —les ordenó apartando bruscamente al niño de un lado de la chica, quien se cruzó de brazos al igual que los demás.

—No hemos hecho nada.

La mujer los miró indignada antes de gritar; — ¡Auxilio guardias!, ¡piratas, hay piratas en el mercado! —dos guardias se acercaron. En cuanto los vieron los cinco piratas comenzaron a correr, no sin antes el chico empujar a la mujer provocando que callera.

—Somos demasiados, tendremos que separarnos —ordenó la que parecía ser la líder, mirando a su amigos quienes la miraron preocupados.

—Pero Kaoru…—comenzó una de las gemelas.

—Debo salvar a mi gente, escóndanse y vayan al barco; yo los distraeré —los chicos dudaron un momento, pero de igual forma obedecieron.

— ¿Y si no vuelve? —murmuro el chico a las demás.

—Sabemos dónde están los calabozos —la interrumpió la otra gemela, los demás asintieron y siguieron corriendo, dejando muy atrás a los guardias. La verdad es que eso era divertido.

Kaoru corrió hasta un callejón sin salida, trató de escapar más no pudo, los guardias no habían tardado en llegar y acorralarla. Trato de escalar, pero cayó quedado inconsciente, al despertar se encontró con la sorpresa de que estaba esposada y en una jaula, en cuanto notó eso se levantó de la improvisada cama y comenzó a golpear el metal tratando de escapar. Dejó de hacerlo al ver sus nudillos sangrar; era inútil, no se encontraba en una jalda; estaba en el calabozo.


End file.
